pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 24 - The Karlin Gym Battle Royal
"Now gym leader Shondra will battle the challenger Ash Ketchum. Each trainer is allowed to use three pokémon and only the challenger is allowed to swap pokémon. Now let's begin!" announced Maling "Humming your up!” shouted Shondra as she threw out her pokéball and Humming appeared in front of her. "She's used Humming first and she's a flying-type pokémon so Pikachu your up." ordered Ash "Pika." nodded Pikachu and he ran in front of Ash ready to battle. "Ash is going to start off with Pikachu." said Misty "Yeah and because Humming is a flying-type pokémon Pikachu is a good choice." mentioned Bock "Maybe, but type advantage mean's little to nothing to the best of the best trainer's." noted Timothy "I'll let you have the first move Ash, but just know that just because you have a electric pokémon don't think your going to win that easy." said Shondra "Don't worry I know and I’m not going to go easy on you either. Now Pikachu use Thunderbolt!” shouted Ash and Pikachu fired a lightning bolt at Humming. "Alright Humming use Quick Attack!“ shouted Shondra Humming quickly dodged the lightning bolt, before she quickly darted toward Pikachu and rammed him and sending him flying into the wall. "That was fast.” said Misty "Yeah! I guess with it's small stature Humming's speed would be great." observed Brock "Pikachu are you ok?" asked Ash "Pika.” nodded Pikachu as he stood back up and ran back in front of Ash. "That Humming is super fast! I don't see us winning this battle if we keep fighting a long range battle. She has a very big speed advantage." pondered Ash to himself. "Well Ash think you can still win. My Humming is the fastest pokémon on my team and with that her attack is no push over either. You can't hit her, but she can hit you and hit you hard she can." laughed Shondra just as Humming started to glow and then stopped. "We'll see about that. Pikachu try to get close to Humming!” shouted Ash as Pikachu took off running toward Humming. "Hay why was Humming just glowing?" asked Eria "That was it’s Speed Boost ability. It's an ability that increase's the pokémon's speed every turn." explained Brock as he looked and saw Pikachu fire another lightning bolt at Humming, but it missed. "That Humming will just keep's getting faster and faster. How can Ash defeat it if he can't hit?" asked Misty "He'll have to be more creative." suggested Timothy as he watched Pikachu get slammed into the wall behind Ash by another of Humming's quick attack's. "This just isn't working. Pikachu just can't get close enough. Pikachu can you keep going?" asked Ash "Chu." nodded Pikachu as he got back to his feet panting. "Your Pikachu is tough, but I wonder how long can he keep getting up. Humming use Nosedive!” shouted Shondra Humming flew up into the and the tucked her wing's by her side an dived toward Pikachu. "I've never heard of an attack called Nosedive." said Brock "If Pikachu is hit by this attack its over with." intimated Timothy "Don't give in Pikachu. We've been in some tough spot's before and we've gotten through them. So let's show her the fruits of our training. Now use Thunder!” shouted Ash "Pika!" shouted Pikachu and all of a sudden he started to glow and fired a large lightning bolt at Humming. "To slow Ash! Now Humming spin an use Quick Attack!” shouted Shondra Humming spun sideway’s away from the incoming thunder attack and zipped toward Pikachu. Just as Humming was about to hit Pikachu he started surging with yellow electrical energy. "What going on?” wondered Ash "What's happening to Pikachu?" asked Misty "Oh no! Hay Ash you might wanna move!" shouted Timothy "Why?" asked Ash He looked back over at Pikachu and then saw that he was still surging with electrical energy. All of a sudden there was a explosion, knocking Ash down and Humming was sent back flying into the wall. "What just happened?" asked Tanza "Is Ash ok?" asked Misty as she looked at Ash laid down on the floor. "He's ok." nodded Timothy as Ash stood back up. "What just happened?" wondered Ash rubbing his head. He looked and saw Humming was on the floor unconscious, then he looked back at Pikachu and saw that he to was also unconscious. "Pikachu and Humming are both unable to battle. So the first battle end's in a draw." announced Maling "Humming return...You did great. Not bad Ash...your the first one to hit Humming in a battle in awhile." congratulated Shondra as she grabbed another pokéball off her belt. "Hay Pikachu are you ok?" asked Ash as he ran up to Pikachu and picked him up. "Chu." moaned Pikachu looking at Ash "I don't know what you just did, but whatever you did you were able to end the battle in a draw. Nice work." assured Ash "Pika...Pi." smiled Pikachu as Ash sat him back down beside him. "So Ash are you ready for round two?” asked Shondra "Yeah let's get started. Aquilion let's go!” shouted Ash "Aquilion!" shouted Aquilion as she appeared in front of Ash. "Alright...Blosun come on out!” shouted Shondra "Blo...Blosun." said Blosun as she appeared in front of Shondra. "Hay Timothy what was up with that explosion with Pikachu?" asked Brock "To say the least looks like Pikachu is starting to show sign's of Limit Breaking." smiled Timothy "That's great!" shouted Misty "Yea, but the problem is can Pikachu handle the training." smiled Timothy "Why...you thinking about training him?" asked Tanza "Well Pikachu is very powerful already so it might not take to much training for the Limit Breaker to happen." noted Timothy "Chu...Pika...Pi." agreed Kachu "What do you think about Ash's power?" asked Tanza "Ash is more powerful than he give's himself credit for. I just need to find a way to draw it all out." grinned Timothy "Let's go...Aquilion use Flamethrower!” shouted Ash as Aquilion shot a flamethrower at Blosun. "Blosun use Protect!” shouted Shondra Just as the flamethrower was about to hit a sphere of white energy encased Blosun protecting it from the attack. "Now Blosun use Energy Ball!” shouted Shondra "Blo...Sun!" shouted Blosun as she created a ball of energy and fired it at Aquilion. "Aquilion jump and use your tail to throw that Energy Ball back!” shouted Ash "Quili." nodded Aquilion Aquilion jumped in the air just as the attack came near her, before grabbing it and throw it back at Blosun. The attack hit Blosun and sent her sliding back several feet, but she managed to stop herself. "Now use Flamethrower!” shouted Ash Just as Aquilion landed on the floor she fired another flamethrower at Blosun that hit her and engulfed her in flame's. "Bull's eye's." said Ash "Yeah! That Flamethrower should have did allot of damage!” cheered Brock "When did Ash get that pokémon?" asked Misty "He got her yesterday." smiled Eria "She's so cute." exclaimed Misty "Alright Blosun use Green Blast!” shouted Shondra All of a sudden a green energy stream shot out of the flame's that had engulfed Blosun and hit Aquilion sending her flying into the wall behind Ash. "Oh no Aquilion...are you ok?" asked Ash "Quili." said Aquilion as she struggled to get back to her feet. "What was that?” asked Misty "That was Green Blast. It's a powerful grass type attack that has a small chance of increasing all of the pokémon stat's." explained Tanza "That attack was so strong. I don't think Aquilion can take another hit from that attack again." said Ash "So Ash do you want to give up yet. I've trained my Blosun to withstand fire attack's up to a degree so you'll have to do allot better than that." stated Shondra as Blosun swung her leaf and the fire went out around her. "That Blosun withstood a direct attack from a fire attack, but how?" asked Brock "Like I told you before type advantage has little to do when your up against a more experienced trainer. A trainer like Shondra if the pokémon is willing and able too can work together to strengthen it's defense against it's type disadvantage." noted Timothy "Blosun use Energy Ball!” shouted Shondra Blosun created a ball of white energy in front of itself and fired it a Aquilion. "Aquilion dodge it!” shouted Ash Just as the ball of energy was about to hit Aquilion she jumped out of the way and took off running as Blosun continued to throw energy balls at her. "Keep using Energy Ball until you hit Aquilion!” shouted Shondra "Let's see we have to go of the offensive eventuality so let's go now. Aquilion use Flame Wheel to dodge the Energy Ball and get in close to Blosun!” shouted Ash "Lion!” shouted Aquilion Aquilion jumped into the air and spat out a stream of fire before spinning into a flaming wheel and heading toward Blosun. Blosun continued to throw energy balls at Aquilion, but she continued to dodge them with ease. "Blosun use Green Blast quick!” shouted Shondra and Blosun fired another stream of green energy at Aquilion. "Alright Aquilion up and use Aerial Ace!” shouted Ash The green blast attack was just about to hit Aquilion until she jumped in the air, collided with Blosun as they slide back. "Stay strong Blosun and use Vine Whip and then use Green Blast!” shouted Shondra All of a sudden two vine's grabbed Aquilion and she was slammed to the ground. Blosun created another ball of green energy and fired it at Aquilion, before it hit her and sent her rolling backwards where she then slammed into the wall. "Quil." moaned Aquilion as she got back to her feet. "Aquilion return...maybe we can get Infernape to finish this fight." said Ash as he held out the pokéball, but just as the beam of red light was about to hit Aquilion she moved out of the way. "Quil...Quili...Aquili!" shouted Aquilion looking back at Ash. "So you won't to finish this battle?" asked Ash "Quilion." nodded Aquilion panting. "Alright then! Let's end this!” shouted Ash "I guess Aquilion want's to finish this battle win or lose." said Tanza "Yeah...this is going to be her last attack one way or another." nodded Brock "Well Ash look's like this is the end of the line for your pokémon. Alright Blosun use Green Blast full power!” shouted Shondra and Blosun fired another stream of green energy at Aquilion though it was slightly larger than before. "Alright Aquilion you've battled your best in this battle and I’m going to be satisfied even if you lose this one so just give it your best shot.” smiled Ash as he looked at Aquilion who was looking back at him. "Quli!" shouted Aquilion as flame's sprouted from the back of it's neck and back hips.. "Now Aquilion is getting serious." smiled Timothy with his feet propped up. "Chu." nodded Kachu "What do you mean?" asked Misty "Aquilion didn't light the flame on her head or hips before, probably because she still had her doubt's about Ash, but after hearing what he had to say she's ready to give it her all." smiled Timothy "Alright use Flame Wheel!” shouted Ash Aquilion dashed toward Blosun, before jumping up off of the floor and engulfing herself in flames. "No chance!” shouted Shondra "Let's finish this now! Now counter spin and use Aerial Ace!” shouted Ash All of a sudden the flame wheel attack started to spin like a spear as it picked up more speed. When the spear like attack collided with the green blast attack it went through the attack and hit Blosun sending her flying into the wall unconscious. "Blosun is unable to battle and the second round goes to Ash!” announced Maling "You did it Aquilion! Good job!” cheered Ash “Chu!” cheered Pikachu “Pika...Pika.” congratulated Pikachu "Lion." smiled Aquilion as she walked over by Ash and sat down beside him. "Well look's like he pulled out a win." laughed Brock "He turned that Flame Wheel into a flaming spinning spear and that Aerial Ace sped it up enough to penetrate that blast and hit Blosun with triple the force. Not bad Ash, not bad at all." smiled Timothy to himself "Blosun return! You did great, now take a long rest! Alright Ash you've passed all my expectation's so far, but now get ready for your hardest battle yet." laughed Shondra as Blosun disappeared into her pokéball and she grabbed another one off her belt. "I wouldn’t have it another way. Now Infernape let's battle!" shouted Ash as he grabbed another pokéball off his belt and threw it. "Inferrr...Naaap!" shouted Infernape as he appeared in front of Ash, Pikachu, and Aquilion. "Alright Rupitas give it everything you got!” shouted Shondra as she threw her pokéball. In a flash of red light Rupitas appeared in front of Shondra bouncing up and down while throwing punch's and kicks ready to fight. "Ru...Rupitas." smiled Rupitas “Rupitas looks fired up.” smiled Eria “That's for sure.” agreed Tanza "Alright Infernape use Mach Punch!” shouted Ash "Rupitas you use Quick Attack!” shouted Shondra Both Infernape and Rupitas dashed toward each other as their fist collided sending the both of them sliding back. The two of them rushed back toward each other and started kicking and punching at each other, but they both dodged each other's attack. "Alright keep it up!” cheered Ash "Don't give in!” cheered Shondra "Look's like those two are evenly matched." noted Brock "Not really." observed Timothy "Why do you say that?" asked Misty "Look closer and you can see that Infernape’s offense is a little better than Rupitas." examined Timothy Brock and Misty looked closer at the fight between Infernape and Rupitas and saw that Infernape's attack's were putting Rupitas on the defensive. "Hay your right! Infernape has Rupitas blocking and dodging more of his attack's." nodded Misty "Alright Infernape use Mach Punch!” shouted Ash Infernape threw a punch at Rupitas, but just as it was about to hit she blocked it and was sent sliding back. "Rupitas use Ice Beam!" said Shondra as Rupitas fired a stream of ice blue energy at Infernape. "Quick dodge Infernape and then use Flamethrower!” shouted Ash Infernape jumped into the air just as the ice beam hit the floor and fired a stream of fire at Rupitas, but before the stream of fire hit Rupitas jumped out of the way. "Well Ash you Infernape is a great hand to hand fighter, but what do you say we bring this fight to a close." offered Shondra "Sounds good to me. Infernape use Mach Punch!” shouted Ash "Rupitas you use Quick Attack!” shouted Shondra as both of the pokémon rushed toward each other. "Now slide and use Flamethrower!” shouted Ash Just as the two where about to collided Infernape slide on the ice that Rupitas's ice beam had created and knocked her off of her feet. He then jumped up and fired another attack at Rupitas, hitting her and knocking her into the wall unconscious. "Rupitas is unable to battle so Infernape wins the match which mean's Ash win's the battle." announced Maling "Alright you did it!" cheered Ash as he Pikachu and Aquilion ran up to Infernape. "Pika!" cheered Pikachu "Aquili!" cheered Aquilion "Infernape." nodded Infernape "Nice work Ash. It's been about awhile since I’ve had a good battle like that." congratulated Shondra "Thanks‘! It was fun." nodded Ash "Well Ash from this point on it's going to get allot harder, but as proof of your victory at this gym here's your Dynamic Dream Badge." said Shondra as she handed him a gold star like badge. "Our first gym battle and we won. We just got a Dynamic Dream Badge!“ shouted Ash held up the badge. "Pika...Pika!" cheered Pikachu jumping up and down. "Quil...Quil!" cheered Aquilion jumping up and down "Inferna...Infernape!" cheered Infernape jumping up and down. "Nice work Ash." congratulated Timothy as everybody walked up to him. "Chu." nodded Kachu "You pulled out some nice move's." complemented Tanza "Thanks‘." replied Ash "Well let's get going now." urged Timothy as they headed toward the gym door. "I guess I’ll see you all another day and good luck on your next gym battle Ash. You going to need it.” said Shondra “Thanks.” nodded Ash “And Timothy it was good to see you again after you being gone for so long.” said Shondra “Ru...Ru.” said Rupitas and happily ran up to Timothy and hugged him. “Yea...i guess I have been out of the light for a bit.” chuckled Timothy “Hay...you should come back by sometime later. We can get reacquainted for old time sake.” smiled Maling “I like the sound of that.” chuckled Shondra "That sounds like a very exciting idea to me, but there's something that I’ve gotta do first. Once that's handled then I’ll be back." smiled Timothy “Do keep us waiting to long.” laughed Shondra Rupi.” waved Rupitas as she walked back over to Shondra Timothy and co waved good-bye, before leaving out of the gym and heading northeast toward the edge of the city to head toward their next destination. “Hay Timothy...what was that about?” asked Misty “What?” asked Timothy “You, Shondra and Maling back there.” replied Misty “Well that's called flirting my lady.” snickered Timothy “But I thought that you had a girlfriend.' noted Misty “I do, but soon you'll learn that we have a lot of different activities that we like to indulge ourselves in.” said Timothy “What do you mean?” asked Misty “You'll get what I mean eventually.” smiled Timothy Misty looked at Timothy and she wanted to continue asking him as she still didn't quite understand, but she then decided to just drop it for the moment. "That's one down and seven left." smiled Ash as he looked as his first badge. "Pika." nodded Pikachu "Well where to now?" asked Misty "To Brita Town for their Berry Break Festival and then to Cibola City of Technology." announced Timothy as they headed out of Karlin City. To Be Continued................... Category:Season 1 Content